Theft is a serious and expensive problem for the users of notebook, or laptop, computers. It has been estimated that over a quarter of a million notebook computers are stolen each year, and a majority of business firms report losses from notebook computer theft. In addition to the value of the hardware, users may also suffer the loss of data stored on the computers. Conventional methods for protecting computer hardware consist of either physically isolating the computer in a locked room or mechanically securing the computer to a fixed object. However, such devices are cumbersome to use and defeat the mobility of the notebook computer.
There are notebook computer security systems that electronically track a computer and sound an alarm when it is moved a certain distance from the user. However, users will often disarm such security features because they restrict personal movement, and passersby will typically ignore audible alarms and similar warning devices. Another security system is a password program that directs the computer to secretly dial a security company when an improper password is entered. The security company uses the caller ID feature to locate the computer. This system may be defeated by intercepting the out-going call. Other security devices, such as "smart cards" and dongles, are also available, but these devices are designed for the protection of data and not for the deterrence of theft of computers.
Therefore, what is needed is an easy-to-use and low cost security system to deter the theft of a notebook computer.